Samus's Baby
by SuperSonicSmash
Summary: Samus gives birth to a baby girl and names her after her best friend


"Wow, Samus," Jill said, surprised. "9 months pregnant."

"Yep," she replied, "Just a few more days and I'll have my little baby."

"What is she gonna be?"

Samus hesitated, "Uhh… I don't know."

The truth was, Samus did know what her baby was. It was a girl. She learned from Dr. Mario when she was 6 ½ months pregnant. She kept it hidden from everyone else except Snake.

**Flashback**

"So, what are you going to call her?" Snake asked.

"Jill," Samus answered.

"Why Jill?"

"Well, because after seeing us while being the night watcher and understanding what we did, she also learned her lesson and soon, we became friends. Granted, she still steals from time to time, but, eventually, she does pay them back by giving them back their food or buying it back."

"Aren't you gonna tell her?"

"No, because I want it to be a surprise." Samus smiled.

Snake chuckled, "Typical Samus."

**End Flashback**

"Samus? Samus?" Jill called out. Samus shook her head as if she were in a daze. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," she replied, then she felt a bump.

"Did it kick again!" Jill yelped, excited.

"It did."

"I wanna feel!"

After 2 minutes of feeling Samus's belly, she felt the baby kick.

"Yay!"

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm going back to my room. See ya!"

"Bye." After that, Jill went to her room at the other side of the mansion whilst Samus went to her room that she shares with Snake. Once she entered the room, she decided to go to bed.

In the morning, Samus went to the cafeteria for breakfast. She ordered her usual breakfast: Sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit with Curios cereal and orange juice. After she had her drink, she fell out of her seat, screaming. "Get… Dr… Mario" she wheezed.

Snake came in, yelling, "Samus! Samus! Okay, okay, start breathing, start breathing, good girl, keep going." Samus started breathing in rhythm. A fast one, might I add.

"Samus, slow down. If you do that, you're going to waste all your energy giving birth."

"Okay," Samus whispered, and she slowed her breathing down.

Dr. Mario came in with Nurse Peach and a gurney. Snake helped Samus get on. They all ran to the emergency room.

In the emergency wing, Snake was sitting down uncomfortably. Jill ran in, asking quickly, "Did Samus have the baby yet?" Samus shrieked. "I'll take that as a no." Jill sat next to Snake. "Nervous?"

"W-w-what would make you say that?" Snake stuttered.

"You're shaking," Jill commented when she saw him shaking like a Rumble Pack. "Don't worry, I'm nervous, too."

"Why?"

"Because I really wanna see the baby!" She squealed and jumped in her seat.

After a series of shrieks from Samus, they stopped. Nurse Peach came out. "You may come in," she said. Both Snake and Jill came in and gasped.

"Hi, honey, Jill," Samus said, sweetly.

"Hi, Samus," Both replied.

"Look." She showed them the baby girl in her arms.

Jill gasped. "What's her name?"

Snake and Samus nodded. "Jill." Samus replied.

"After me?" she asked, surprised.

"Mm-hmm"

"Aww…"

A few days later after recovering, Samus asked Jill for a favor.

"What is it, Samus?"

"Can you take care of Jill for me?"

"Sure, but, I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"Don't worry. I left a schedule for her."

"Okay…" She said, unsure.

In her room, Jill looked for Samus's schedule while baby Jill was crying.

"Okay, okay, where is it?" Jill muttered under her breath. She then found it on the fridge. "Okay."

She read that baby Jill had to be fed first. She saw a bottle of milk on the counter and gave it to her. She then suckled on the bottle. Once she finished, she resumed crying. Jill put her over her back and patted her to burp her. She then fell asleep. Jill read that after she falls asleep, she should be put in her crib. Baby Jill's crib had an orange-red color, like kid Jill's Drill Dozer. Baby Jill laid down, sucking her thumb.

Later that day, Samus came back, baby Jill up from her nap. "How is she?" Samus asked.

"She's alright," Jill said. "Do you want to see her?"

Samus nodded. Jill brought baby Jill to her mommy but while she was bringing her, she tripped and fell on the floor, accidentally hitting her on the head. Baby Jill started crying loudly.

Samus became mad. "Samus, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-it was an…" But before she could finish that sentence, Samus slapped her. Jill started to cry.

Samus gasped, looking at her hand. "Jill, I'm sorry," she said, but Jill didn't listen and ran out, crying.

Later that day, Samus went to Jill's room and knocked on the door. "Jill, sweetie?"

"Go away!" Jill shouted, sobbing.

"No, Jill, I won't leave until you accept my apology."

"Apology denied!" she sobbed louder.

"Jill, listen, I'm sorry for slapping you. I didn't mean it. It was a mother's internal instinct to defend her child, like how your mother tried to protect you."

Jill quieted down.

"I was trying to defend Jill. I wasn't trying to hurt you, Jill. (I know, that's repetitive)"

Jill opened her door. "You really mean those things?" She asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, I accept your apology. Hug?" They hug it out.

After that, Jill hung out with Samus to see baby Jill every day. She learned how to be a better caretaker. She also played with her sometimes. One day, Samus asked, "Hey, Jill. Would you like to be the godmother?"

Jill gasped. "Really?" she replied.

"Yeah, since you like hanging out with baby Jill here," she cooed at her, "I figured you should be the godmother."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I accept." Samus and Jill then shook hands, hugged, and laughed.


End file.
